


Turning Red

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Guy AU, I don't know how else to tag this, I will go down with this ship fight me bitches, Red K Kara, Red Kryptonite, Toyman Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: What happens when Kara gets Red Kryptonite in her system and she finally sees what she wants?
 
Aka my Red K Kara X Toyman Winn fic no one asked for but your getting it anyways!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA! I watched the Red K episode a few times. Have to admit I loved Red K Kara, she was so epic, and damn brutally honest. Can't believe I haven't came up with this sooner. This may turn inti somrthing more but for now its another One Shot

It was shocking, then again always seeing her always shocked him but this...this was different. The way she crashed in through, he knew from their past encounters that wasn't how she moved. Plus the new suit helped him in that theory as well. Nothing like the one he made for her, this was a black skin tight one piece, a her family's crest placed over her heart. He gulped. "Uh hey Kara...Been a while." She just smirked at him, the look she gave him. God she looked like a lioness, stalking her prey. She walked up to him, full of a confidence he had never seen in her before. "Yeah, too long." She backed him up to his desk, why did he feel nervous? Oh right her. She traced a thumb across his cheek before cupping her palm around it. "Why didn't I ever see it before? You did more for me than anyone, and no matter how hard I used to push. You kept coming back, about time I stop denying what's meant to be." He just blinked in surprise, she was different that was for sure, but he just believed her words. "Not that I-I'm complaining or anything but what's happened? Y-you're different." OK, he was rambling. "Differents good I I I am just curious." She looked like the cat that ate the canary. Inching her face closer to his, rubbing her nose against his neck. "Red Kryptonite, it showed me what I was really feeling, it showed me the truth. I don't need to be their hero, and I don't need to be afraid of what I want." She whispered into his ear, sending shivers done his spine, which he forget instantly as she kissed his neck. "Oh Kara...." He breathed out, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He melted under her touch, completely under the mercy of the Kryptonian in front of him. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes...those perfect eyes he was lost in. She just gave off her usual smile, except besides the usual beam of sunshine and warm she gave there was something else, a passion that he never saw before. "No Winn, this is real. Tonight, we finally get what we want. No more waiting." With that she kissed the Toyman, he responded quickly. Wrapping his arms around her as their lips crashed in long held back passion, finally it was released. No longer denied by them,finally this moment they can not only release that pent up passion but also have it accepted by the one they wanted. Winns arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him as the kiss deepened, both of them losing themselves in this moment. Though Kara had a slightly different idea in mind, her hands trailed up to his button up shirt. With a simple pull the shirt was ripped completely in half, the shredded shirt tossed off to the sides. He gave a small pout at that. "I liked that shirt." Before he could say more he was pushed onto the desk, using only one hand to hold him down as she crawled on top of him. "I'll make it up to you." The way she looked down at him, he knew she wasn't joking.

 

 

Winn was just speechless, no way in his wildest dreams did he ever see the night go like this. But he wasn't complaining or going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would take this gift gladly from whatever god or deity made this happen. "You're awfully quiet." Kara looked up at him, curling into his body. "Don't want to ruin the moment with words, or try to describe how great that was." He looked down at her, he couldn't resist kissing her again, his arm closed in tighter around her form. "I love you Kara, I loved you since the first moment I met you." She gave a toothy smile, climbing ontop of him. "I love you too Winn, my only regret is not realizing that sooner." He laid his hands at her sides. "No more regrets Kara. No more. We have what we want now. And nothing is taking that away." He sat up straight, now eye level with her. "Together forever ok?" She nodded. "Forever." 

 

"What do we do now?" He laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she held his head close to her. "Whatever we want, this city worships me, time they worship us. No more hiding, no more rules. It all ends." He grinned at that. "Taking over the city, now that is a fun game. When do we get to play it?" She pulled his head back, cupping her hands around him. "Later. Right now I want to shower. And you are joining me." He took her hands and kissed her palms."I love you."

 

"Director! You need to come see this!" J'onn and Alex ran up to the main screens, watching in shock at what they saw. It was Winn and Kara, both suited up and delivering a message to National City.

 

"Good evening National City. I am Toyman. Here with me is the gorgeous Superwomat That's right, she abandoned that name you placed on her." He gave a wide grin before kissing Kara's cheek, that was when she took her turn. "I am done defending weaklings like you, I have risked my neck long enough. Right now this city is under our control. You all answer to us. Any attempts to get in our way will result in your painful deaths. The city will burn if you do not obey us. And for all the rogue aliens, meta humans and criminals. If you want to have a piece of the pie than you will work for us, together the city can't even try to stop us. This city is your playground now. Go and do what you want, you are now all under our protection." Her eyes gave a reddish glow as Winn took her hand. "You heard the beautiful woman. Have fun fellas! And to the DEO or any wannabe heroes, you are now on borrowed time. A price is out for your heads now. Enjoy what little time you have left."

 

Then the message ended, leaving Alex and J'onn giving worrying looks at each other. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do now......"

 

"God I loved that!" Kara leaned her head back, pulling in Winn for a strong passionate kiss. "Everything we ever wanted. I have you, and now this city will worship me. Worship us. How does it feel?" Winn smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

"I am just glad I have you. No matter what we have, no matter where we are. I will always be happy being at your side."

 

Some would say that such a ending to this story isn't a happy one, but perhaps you have to look at it from a different perspective. 

 

For every villain is a hero in their own mind, in the mind of Toyman he has won everything he wanted in life. He has the one woman he loves more than life itself. 

 

For Kara she feels free, uplifted, no longer burying her feelings and denying them, now she accepts them, acts on them. For once in her life she can be who she is destined to be.

And for her old family? The ones she turned her back on?

 

Well no one said everyone had to have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows everyone liking this verison of the Kwinn Ship? Please give me your thoughts and reviews!

Of course sometimes there's another story to tell, another chapter in the lives of these individuals extraordinary lives. A tale to be passed around for years to come. This story started with two lovers who's Darkness was brought out of them, and now we see just how far this Darkness goes,how it effects those around them.

 

 

It didn't take too long after the couple's declaration to the city for it to spiral into chaos, criminals, aliens and meta's alike took the streets, taking advantage of the new found freedom. Stores were ransacked, mobs of people in the streets unleashing their rage upon the new world, getting their thrill. The police were spread dangerously thin, unable to hold back the waves of criminals from tearing the city apart. Blood was being spilt this night, tonight the city was at war.

 

At the DEO building, the Agents were loading up, weapons and ammunition were being passed around, knowing that they would soon be deploying to combat the threat Toyman and Superwoman posed. In one of the offices Alex was pacing across it, her tear running down her face as she tried to comprehend everything that was happening, how her sweet innocent sister had turned into this, turned into what they fought on a regular basis. This wasn't her sister, she didn't want to believe it. She outright refused to. J'onn was there, trying to be optimistic but with recent events it was a losing battle. He knew that they may have to do what needed to be done not only to save the city but to to save the world. This was not what they wanted but it seemed that may be what they have to do.----Mon-El and Olsen were there, they went to the DEO when Kara had been exhibiting the first signs of her dramatic change. Hoping to find the answer but instead were devastated when the message was sent out. Olsen suited up, he didn't want to hurt his friend but he would be ready to fight. Mon was left thinking that this feeling mirrored those when Daxam was destroyed. His entire world crumbling apart with this. The last bit to connect to his home was now trying to kill them. He was left with nothing.

 

But this group would be left with their thoughts as the building began to shake violently, jarring them out of their heads and holding on for dear life. "PERIMETER BREACHED! MULTIPLE CONTACTS!!" One Agent screamed, on the feeds they could see that their defences were being preached, dozens of what looked like military were entering the bottom floor of the building, gunning down everyone that was seen there."Those aren't ours..." Alex said, having left the office with J'onn. "It's Winns robots, they're attacking..." J'onn could only stare at the carnage being wrought. "We can't hold them off. We have too retreat, head back to the desert headquarters now. I'll buy us some time. You get everyone out Alex." With that the Martian shifted into his natural form, phasing himself through the floors to combat the threat. "James you go make sure everyone gets out safely, we have a tunnel under the city, it'll get us out of here. Lead the way." Alex pulled out her sidearm, cocking it as Olsen ran off to lead the Agents to safety.

 

"What do we do?" Mon-El asked, readying himself for a fight.

 

"You die." A all too familiar voice said, making both of them turn to see them. Winn and Kara, standing side by side with unnerving grins on their faces. "Bout high time the DEO learns it's new place in our world." Kara cracked her knuckles, dashing out to Alex in mere seconds, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up."This is for holding me back Sister." Practically spatting out that title, with ease she tossed her former sister across the room, watching her crash through the glass wall separating the main area from one of the offices. She wasn't dead, but she was barely moving. Mon-El was shocked, his eyes wide in horror. He tried to approach Kara, hoping to get her to stop this course of action. "Kara this isn't you! You need to-" 

 

He was silenced as Winn pressed a button on his wrist, his hands suddenly were covered by armored gauntlets. When they finished he wasted no time in slamming his fist into the Daxamites stomach, the power behind the gauntlet made Mon-El bend over, the air knocked out of him. But Winn was far from down, he struck hard, he struck fast. Delivering a right cross at Mon-El's jaw, followed Winn bringing both fists down onto his back, making the Daxamite fall to his knees. He tried to recover but Kara was out behind him in mere seconds, bringing her foot down hard on his ankle, a sickening snap could be heard under the scream of pain from him.

 

"Monny Monny Monny.....Such a arrogant asshat." Winn grabbed his collar, making him look at the insane villain. "You disgust me. You just think you can come here and just act like it's all going to be one giant ass party." He struck him in the face over and over. "Just to take anything you want with no consequences at all." He let go, stepping to the side as Kara grabbed a fist full of Mon-Els hair, tugging his head back.

 

"He's right. The universe is better off without Daxam and this planet is better off without you. Ddid yoiu really think that just because we are on sister planets I would just spread my legs for you? I should have done this the second I found you." She held out her hand, Winn placed a alien like blade in her palm, before going behind the Daxamite and grabbing his arms, holding him down. "Kara..this isn't you......Please.....I love you." That confession made the pair laugh. "Oh Monny..." Winn whispered in his ear. "You don't even know the meaning of it. Because of you I never got to be with Kara sooner, this....is for all the time you made us waste." Kara grinned, slamming the blade into Mon-El's chest, plunging it until the blade was hilt deep. She starred at his face, watching it grimaced from the pain, even more so as she twisted the blade, eliciting a groan of pain. "Good riddance Mon-El." She said, then she yanked the blade upwards, cutting a large line up his chest and she pulled the bloody blade out. Winn letted  go, watching as his body dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of the massive wound. 

 

"Finally." Winn smiled at Kara, taking her empty hand and interlocking their fingers together. "I feel relieved." Kara said, putting the knife in his pocket as she drew him closer to her. "I can now really focus on who I want to be with. You. No more wasting time with morons like him and Olsen, only you I want." She pecked his chin, her arm wrapped around his waist as they flew off. They did what they wanted, the robots would do the rest of their work for them. Right now, the pair of lovers were going to celebrate the first of their many victories over this city. They were going to celebrate many things things tonight.

 

 

It didn't take long for Alex to regain consciousness after they had left, groaning as she stood up. She had to have one fractured rib least. She looked around, room was in tatters, no one around...good. Then Olsen must have gotten them out at the least, she had forgotten about Mon when she discovered his body, there was no need to check for a pulse, the puddle of blood around his body told him that. She shook her head, walking off to the exit. She had to regroup with the others, try to form some sort of counter attack. Someway to stop the hell's that Kara and Winn unleashed on them. Someway......

 

A soul was lost on this night, taken from the anger of the two dark lovers. Just how far could this go? Who else will fall in this battle? Who will side with the remaining 'Heroes' and who wih the Toyman and Superwoman?

 

And what of Superman? Where is he in all of this? 

 

Those questions shall be answered, as this story is not over. This story has more tales to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats next you may ask? Well I have one new idea coming up. Not a Toyman fic. This particular story centers around one Alex Danvers. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you have ideas, thoughts or just want to write something for me then don't heistate to leave a comment. I don't bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian Luthor paced across her private office, trying to pick up the pieces of their failed plans. Medusa was supposed to the endgame. The ultimate way of removing National Cities invaders, the start of it all but her treasonous daughter sided with them, betraying her own family for freaks?? To think she had ever called her a daughter. And now Cadmus was barley even a blip on the map, their funding went into getting Medusa ready. In planning out each step. And now they might as well be dead as this was not what she envisioned for her perfect world. 

 

However those dark thoughts were shattered by the sounds of blood curdling screams. They didn't have any test subjects today....She went to the door, opening up to a disturbing sight. Her guards, being torn apart by what looked like robotic dogs...She closed the door, heading to grab her side arm, however she discovered someone sitting on her desk. A man in a top hat with a black and purplish trenchcoat. "Lillian Luthor....tsk tsk guess you didn't hear the news? National City is mine and Superwoman's now." The man gave a wide grin, taking what looked like a toy gun....and he fired, a stream of acid came from the weapon, splashing across the Cadmus Leaders feet. She let out a blood curdling scream, falling to her knees as she could just smell her very flesh burn.

 

"Oh that's gonna hurt....She told me what you did Luthor. You slapped a big helmet on her, made her drain her powers....and you slapped her...LIKE THIS!" He backhanded the woman hard with the gun, then again right across the jaw. "Stole her blood to use for your xenophobic cause. Don't make me laugh..." Winn cracked his neck, taking it all in. "Right now...She's going to your daughter...and from she told me, she's gonna make her scream...but not from pain.." He snickered. "Let that be your last thought Luthor, while you meet your untimely end, imagine your daughter, the Last Luthor shacking up with your most hated foe..." The man snapped his fingers, and the same dogs that made short work of her guards were suddenly upon her, mauling the woman, tearing and ripping her body apart. 

 

Winn hopped off the desk, dusting his coat off as he left the office, the vile woman's screams music to his ears, now he would be off to rejoin Kara, where they both could hear a different kind of Luthor scream.....

 

 

Lena was scared, and unsure, seeing that message Kara had sent to the city....it didn't seem like the smiling cardigan wearing reporter she came to know. She was...something else, and she didn't know what to do, she knew she just couldn't leave. She had to do her part, do everything she can you help Kara...

"What do I do....." Lena muttered in thought. "I have a few ideas." Kara's voice made the ravenette jump, spinning to see her standing right in front of her. "K-Kara what are you doing? This isn't you. You protect people."

 

"No I was enabling them, they became addicted to me saving them, now I'm freeing them from that nasty habit. They'll pay for all I done by worshipping me and Winn the way we want them. But....." She advanced on the Luthor, backing her up to the wall. "We made a little deal...Winn loves to see me happy...and I love the man for it, but we agreed that we could add a little extra....spice." She let the word just roll off her tongue, making Lena's spine shiver. "I've seen how you looked at me...our times together, as me and as Supergirl....you are addicted to power Lena.." She cupped her cheek, inching her lips closer to the ravenettes. "Let me give you a little taste...." With that Kara pressed her body right into Lena's, their lips clashing together. Inside Lena was having the internal struggle of a lifetime...she admitted she wanted this...she wanted Kara, wanted to be with her, wanted to hold her, cherish her..but the fear of those feelings not being returned..but with how different Kara was acting...she couldn't do it...but that feeling she was getting, how her heart fluttered the more her lips made contact with the blondes....Addicting, feeling like she was taking the world's greatest drug...becoming a junkies for her touch, becoming a addict for Her....

 

And just like that, Kara cuts off her supply, pulling away from her and stepping back, leaving Lena gripping the wall behind her, her chest heaving, she could hear her heart thump madly against her chest. "I made my point Lena. Now...." Kara gave her a Cheshire cat smile, her hand trailed up to it suits collar. "Want to have real power? Want to have what you want? Want to have who you really want?" She held her other hand out. "Then come up here and take it." This was it...the Deal with the Devil. Lena should say no, she should run, get help, stop Kara...she should be doing the right thing....unless...this was the right thing, all she wanted...acceptance, more than her family name....she wanted that. Desire...coursed in her....the taste she got had her...She had her wrapped around her finger...and Lena loved it, she wanted that. Before she even knew it she was upon the blonde, her lips tasting that sweet flavor she wanted, feeling the thrill, the high of it all as she rutted against the Kryptonians body, their hands going all over the others body, exploring themselves. Kara pulled away from the kiss. "Good choice...."

 

 

Oh the night was a productive one, a Luthor was dead, another one swayed to their cause. Such a beautiful night the couple were having. Winn smiled at Kara, watching her be snuggled by the sleeping Lena. "I'm guessing she was eager to please?"

"Oh yes. So very eager..you'll like her."

 

"From the grin you have I think I already do." He chuckled. "Livewire reported in, seems the DEO made a run for the Desert Base. And our sources say your cousin is off world handling some other problem. Plenty of time for us to have our fun."

 

"Good, now get in here. Gonna need to be..fully rested for tomorrow." He grinned at that. "Yes ma'am."

 

A relatively short section some would say, but much has happened. A foe has been removed, one that no one will ever miss. The couple have added someone else to be apart of their dark vision of happiness. 

 

The Last Daughter of Krypton, the Last Luthor, and the Infamous Toyman. A Trio of people who gave in to their hidden sides, a trio who hold a ill intent for National City. Just how far will this go?


End file.
